


For Science

by writergirl8



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: College, Drabble, F/M, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/pseuds/writergirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has a hangover. Annabeth has a hypothesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

The light in the kitchen is way too bright. Percy rests his head against the table and lets out a long moan, ramming his head into the hard material of the table.

“Are you okay?” Annabeth wants to know, laughter in her voice.

“What do you think?” asks her boyfriend. “Why didn’t you stop me?”

“You and Jason were sharing a bottle of whiskey and crying about Alan Rickman’s nose in a corner. It seemed unfair to stop you,” she admits, ghosting her hand over the top of his head as she moves from the stove to the window, pulling the blue curtains tight over the light in an attempt to curtail Percy’s agony for a few moments. “Besides- you didn’t even have a chaser. It was pretty impressive.” 

“It tasted terrible,” Percy recalls. “Like cough medicine.”

“No, that was the vodka in Hawaiian punch. That was before the whiskey.”

“Merrgg,” he complains to the table.

There’s a sizzling sound as the pancakes hit the skillet. Annabeth hums quietly as she makes them, a tune that suspiciously sounds similar to ‘Born to Be Wild.’ He thinks that she’s punishing him for being wild in an oddly passive aggressive way.

“How are you doing down there?”

“Is there a quick fix for a hangover?” Percy wants to know.

“Well,” Annabeth says, “The Greeks used to use blowjobs to cure hangovers.”

He looks up, eyes wide.

“Is that true?”

“I read it somewhere once. Not sure it always worked, though.”

“Oh.” Percy looks back down at the table.

“Maybe we should try it out,” Annabeth suggests lightly, setting a pancake down in front of Percy.

“Are you teasing me?”

“No, of course not. Just feeling… scientific today. We have a hypothesis. We have to test it out and form a conclusion.”

“But once isn’t enough to prove the theory,” Percy points out. “We’d have to try it out at least three more times.”

“If it’s for science, it’s important,” Annabeth reminds him.

“So… you’re going to give me a blow job… for science.”

“And because I want you to feel better.”

For a second, he just stares at her, dumbstruck. Then he grabs a pad of paper and scribbles a note onto it, leaving it on the kitchen table for his suit mate.

"Hey, dude. Annabeth and I are going to grab some more orange juice. We’ll be back in fifteen minutes. Seeya later."


End file.
